onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Watchdog Unit of the Law
|occupation = Guardians of Enies Lobby |leader = Baskerville |residency = Enies Lobby }} The Watchdog Unit of the Law, for short, are the first class guards at Enies Lobby under the control of Baskerville. They consist of a group of troops that wear arm blades and ride on dogs. Appearance The Watchdog Unit of the Law a group of troops who wear arms blades and ride on dogs. They are all lean and muscular, and they wear helmets with a bull's eye pattern and a white feather on top, blue gloves that go to their elbows, and brown pants. They also wear white vests with a gold belt placed on their chest, knee guards, and black shoes. They have the flag of the World Government tattooed on their arms. The leader of the group has olive skin, long brown hair, a pointed nose, and a short goatee. Personalities The Watchdog Unit of the Law cares deeply about keeping order at Enies Lobby. They were quite mad at the Straw Hat Pirates for invading. They are also arrogant, thinking that skilled fighters like the Galley-La foremen could not match their speed. They were also angered by the fact that only three foremen were holding the whole Unit back. Abilities and Powers The Watchdog Unit of the Law rides large dogs, which they use to move swiftly. However, their speed and strength was no match for the Galley-La foremen. Weapons Each member of the Watchdog Unit wears two arm blades, one attached to each wrist. They are long, thin blades used for slashing and stabbing. The Unit is quite skilled at using them. History Water 7 Saga Enies Lobby Arc After the Galley-La foremen and the Franky Family defeated Oimo and opened the front gate, the leader of the Watchdog Unit of the Law stabbed Paulie in the chest and retreated before the foreman could strike back. He poked an unconscious Oimo in the cheek to wake him back up, but the giant was struck down again when the Rocket Man flew into him. The impact knocked some of the Unit off balance. When the Straw Hat Pirates and Galley-La foremen mounted Sodom, the Watchdog Unit tried to attack them. Their assault was thwarted by Paulie, Tilestone, and Peepley Lulu, who struck the Unit down with ease. the Watchdog Unit continued to fight the foremen, unable to get past them. They were thrilled when Oimo and Kashi got up, thinking the giants would help them defeat Paulie and the others. However, the giants attacked them and the other Enies Lobby guards instead. Like all other World Government officials and Marines on Enies Lobby, the Watchdog Unit of Law was accomodated during the Buster Call. Major Battles *Watchdog Unit of the Law vs. Paulie, Tilestone, and Peepley Lulu *Watchdog Unit of the Law, Marines and other World Government officials vs. Oimo and Kashi References Site Navigation ru:Сторожевые Псы Закона fr:Meute de la Loi it:Unità cinofila per l'applicazione della legge pl:Oddział psiej straży sądowej Category:Enies Lobby Staff Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Enies Lobby Characters